Visenya Hūra
Biography Visenya was born in 384 in Braavos. She was born in the moon temple to the High priestess of the Moonsingers. In the years that followed she was raised by other priestess in the temple as her mother was almost always traveling. Everyday she would train to be a priestess to, training in the ways of the moon goddess and healing. And it was like that for a few years, she was only 4 years old when the first sword of Braavos came to the temple to pray and Visenya was playing in the garden with a stick pretending to be a warrior, he came to her saying she had a natural fluid form and such a talent should not be wasted away. After a few weeks her mother came from Volantis and was asked by the Sea Lord for Visenya to be trained to one day be the First Sword. For 3 years she trained without rest everyday since sunrise until dawn and some days a teacher would come to teacher history, westerosi common tongue and other things. One day the teacher started the lesson with a book called "Aegon's Conquest", she had a lot of questions like why would she have the same hair and eye color, and the name, her own name why would it be in the book. She asked to see her mother a couple of weeks later, as she was ready to leave for other travel. But Visenya wouldn't have it and requested a couple of mouths pause in her training to go with her mother. In the trip to Qohor, her mother explained to her, she was going to a dark place to heal an important blacksmith, and it was in that trip that she asked about her father. Her mother wouldn't tell her the name, but she confirmed he was a Targaryen. When they arrived at the city the stench of blood was in the air. While her mother was going about her business, she was roaming around the city, it was there that she saw a blond man, not as blonde as her but blonde non the less. She thought he was a Targaryen, she approached the man witch showed her the city and kept her company, before leaving she asked him if he was a Targaryen, he found it quite funny he later told her he was Tidus Lannister of Casterly Rock. A few days later she left the Qohor back to Braavos to resume her training. Back in Braavos she trained for more 7 years, becoming an excellent fighter and archer. In the unmasking festival that year there was a small friendly competition between the water dancing masters and their respective students, every master in the region was there and everyone wanted to see what the student of the First Sword had to offer, she defeated every single one like the course of a river she was unstoppable. As a prize her master gave her a sword fitting of a First Sword, she quickly named it Night's Kiss. A few weeks later she was in the streets and over heard a conversation, "The Targaryens had won the battle for Volantis". She decided to finally go and try and find her father, and so she left Braavos and set way to Volantis. Recent Events ~~ Timeline 384 : She is born in the temple of the moon 388 : She started her training in water dancing 391 : She find out about her father Travel to Qohor Meets Tidus 398 : Wins Night's Kiss Sets to find her father Family Mother : High Priestess of the Moonsingers Category:Valyrian